Time trips
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Amu fall down a well that brings her back in time to meet her Long-last-cousin how have been trevaling in time for a while what will become of it Amu Ikuto ft. Kagome InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

It's been a year since my charas left me I'm at the Higurashi shrine…well…at least that's what I think the story started like this : _it was 'New Year' as always my grandfather comes to tell me weird legends he always says weird things about the 'Forbidden well' and demons I mean come on ,I take on Ikuto in his 'death rebel' state I bet that even if there is something as demons I could take them on and win easily it was 15-brithday and I went to the family shrine to pray I deciated to go see what's the deal with that_ _'Forbidden well' and as I went close to see what's down the well I fall and weird purple light shine as I touched the ground next thing I knew I was greeted by a white butterfly _and now I'm treeing to find out how on earth is there a white butterfly in a closed little building "hey, can someone help me?" I yelled a strange looking kid come from the said of the well "Sure I'll find someone to help you "he said and ran then I heard someone talking to the kid "Shippo what are you doing here?" It was a women's voice "Oh, hey Sango there's a girl trapped in the bone-eating-well" wait what I have a bad feeling about this name "Really?" the girl named Sango asked as she looked down at me she had brown hair and eyes "What are you doing there ?" "I really don't knew I was just in my family shrine I fell down to a well and I find myself here" I said "Could it be that you're familiar with the Higurashi family?" Sango asked me" yean I was exactly at the Higurashi shrine" "figure" Sango said "here catch " she said trouncing down a rope I climb up to see a whole new world 


	2. Chapter 2

KittyCat:oh I love the moon it's given me powers

Amu:what the hey

KittyCat:oh my god you don't knew who many times has that sentence been talked tonight

Kagome:be the way thanks for reweaving the story , XxGothGurlxX and Nightshade9802 it really gave her a boost anyways-

KittyCat:thank you, thank you and enjoy~

Utau:KittyCatInBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha she just own the story line

Amu:AH!Where did you come from?

Kagome:KittyCat's mind is an option ?

Utau:yep it is an option and it is right

Amu:what the hell is going on in your head?

KittyCat:no one knews that answer

Utau,Kagome and Amu:O.O

KittyCat:on with the story~!

Inuyasha's POV

"where are Shippo and Sango? We need to get a move on" I said letting my nerves gat the beast of me "sorry we're late "Sango said running with a random pink haired girl "Amu?" Kagome asked the girl "Kagome! It's been so long!"the girl said hugging Kagome .the girl had tears in her eyes "Who are you "Miroku asked "oh,right"the girl started "I'm Hinamori Amu I'm Kagome's cousin and I don't knew who I ended up here where ever here is"this Amu girl seems suspicions "I don't trust her" I whispered to Miroku" me neither" he whispered back "We found her at the bone ateing well" Sango added to the girl

Amu's POV

How these that dog boy think he is he doesn't knew that I can hear him?" don't worry you'll be just fine here"Kagome said trying to relax me "but where is here I said still amazed by the knew world right in front of me


	3. ANSorry

Sorry for not uploading sooner I had a lot on my head I even stopped going to school 20 days earlier then everyone not to mention going to interview for a middle school at the next town. I was seriously in a distress because of the kids in my class I almost became anorexic because of them. New I'm just happy my mother's a Psychologist and she helped me get that interview and the thing is that it's not even an ordinary school with Democratic education so that I'll trust more people and that almost seem impossible with everything I went through so I can't upload for a while at least till a gat my life back on track so…sorry

and thanks for likeing ame and my storys i'll try to get back to weriteing as fast as i can


	4. ANSorry but I can't end

**Hey everyone…Sorry but I don't seem to get any ideas for my stores but I do get a lot of ideas to like Facebook's Fanfics and etc. so I deseeded to stop making you wait for chapters that I knew aren't coming but I'm too scared of your reactions to tell you that I can't write any more of these Fanfics and let you my readers take them as your own and write your own ending to the story and start writing again and this time maybe ending a story so please take these stories that a can't and re-write them **

**So I'm sorry but I just can't end these stories so anyone of you who wants to try this storys go ahead**


	5. Back again and chapter 3

KittyCat:… Ok couldn't help it uploading

Amu: For real? I thought you were going to be uploading Gaming Girl and ONLY Gaming Girl

KittyCat: Well people didn't like it … and I'm sad but inspired to continue this Fanfic and I I'm seeing that this one is the most popular so yeah …Sorry for not uploading for a like… A year… still sad no one's reading GG but… I'll live

Kagome :That most have been disappointing after getting a OK from all these famous let's players

KittyCat: *Cries*

Kagome :Any who KittyCatInBlue doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or InuYasha she just own the story line

Amu Enjoy

**Amu's POV~ Two mounts later~**

_'Well should have seen that coming' _I thought as Koga and Inuyasha were fighting over Kagome again _'They remind me of Ikuto and Tadase back at home… ' _I giggled as tail was swinging around "_This is hopeless" _Kirara said ,but Of course only I could hear I giggled and said "You're right ,Kirara" Inuyasha turned to look at me "What did she say ?" He said probably thinking it had something to do with Naraku "That you're hopeless~" I said smiling ,Koga was laughing his butt off ,Miroku trying to held back his laughter while the girls and Shippo were Laughing as well and Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill me and Kirara …

**~1 Year later~**

We were in a battle with Naraku when suddenly a bright light came from my chest…

**Kagome's POV**

The bright light that came out of Amu was blinding us but then it surrounded us and we went back to… Mine and Amu's time?!

**Mysterious person's****POV**

I was walking in the street along at night when a bright light suddenly appeared and I saw a girl that looked about 16 Plus minus whit long high pink pigtails that were touching the floor while she was standing suddenly I remembered Amu and that girl looks just like Amu and is as old as Amu's supposed to be "A…mu?" I asked walking to her

**Amu's POV**

"A…mu?" I looked at who was calling me and saw someone with Midnight blue hair and eyes and then it hit me "I-Ikuto?" He nodded I smiled and run over to him and hugged him as tight as I could so he fell "Ikuto~!" I said over and over again while rubbing the side of my head against his neck

**Ikuto's POV**

_'T-that's Amu?! ' _that was the only thing on my mind as everyone stared at me and that was weird there as a wolf guy ,a dog guy and a fox kid and that's only the half human weridos

**KittyCat:DONE**

**Amu: you're lazy and half of the time you played Farm Ville 2 **

**Ikuto:Soooo Amu's on top of me ,huh… I think I like this story**

**Kagome:O…K? ummm please R&R?**


	6. Chapter 4

**KittyCat:Hi Guys!**

**Amu:Hi Kitty! What's up?**

**KittyCat: All good! Updating stories in the middle of school, but still all good!**

**Kagome: Really?**

**KittyCat: Yep! My readers are more important then my school…for me **

**Inuyasha: You're werid**

**Ikuto : and crazy! Don't forget the crazy!**

**Kagome: how do you guys deal with her anyway?**

**KittyCat: HEY!**

**Amu :… I don't even know…**

**KittyCat:…Wellp I do not own Shugo Chara nor do I own InuYasha! BTW thanks to my reviewers :**

**Lilly: I am a lazy Fucker aren't I ;P? and I hope it will be longer!**

**Guest :Yeah, Thanks for the tips **** and I have plans for the Charas **

**BooBearPurpleHead : Glad you liked it! **

** .Kawaii : I'm updating now aren't I? ;P**

**Nanomi12: Thanks to you I'm updating **

**THANKS TO MY AWESOME READERS AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Recap from chapter 3**

**Ikuto's POV**

_'T-that's Amu?! '_that was the only thing on my mind as everyone stared at me and that was weird there as a wolf guy ,a dog guy and a fox kid and that's only the half human weirdos

**~End recap~**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Amu! What do you think you're doing with that guy! We have to go! NOW!" I screamed as Amu kept her stubbornness and stayed on the blue haired guy…I don't like him "I don't wanna~" she said kid-like "AMU! You don't just tackle some random guy!" Kagome screamed "Get off him! At lest let the boy sit!" I fall as Amu laughed "He isn't some random guy! He's an-" she froze mid sentence "Old friend…yeah you can say that…" she came up with a excuse "Wait… if he's an old friend does that mean …" I started "WE'RE BACK IN OUR TIME!" Kagome screamed after gasping and Sango,Mirku,Koga and Shipoo looked confused... Wait...I AM CONFUSED TOO! "What did you just say...but...How-What-Why- just...WOW" I said and Amu giggled... The guy just looks confessed as HELL right there "W-wait,Amu, Could you please get off of me?" he asked nicely and she pouted, but got up anyway the guy smiled at her "Where was my little strawberry all this time?" He asked teasing her as some flying thing came behind him "Amu~Nya! Where were you?! Ikuto was crying when he couldn't find you!~Nya" the thing said and Amu chuckled and the guy just had a 'WTF-is-happening-right-now' which got a giggle from Kagome "Amu!~nya I can hear Ikuto's thoughts and he wants to kiss you~Nya!" the thing said as Amu chuckled again and kissed his cheek "A-AMU!" He screamed at her and she faked a pout then a starng voice said 'Mori Mori' Amu suddenly snaped out of her childish behaver and the guy and her looked up and a starange light came from him "Chara Nari : Black Lynx!" he said and I just saw why I didn't like him... he was a _Cat..._I don't like the look of that Amu just stared at him with a hint of pink on her cheek "Like what you see _Amu_?" he said teasing her again and now that hint of pink on her cheek turned into a real blush "You're still the same teaing bastered aren't you?" Amu said and he looked at her with an unreadble expression well, girls may think it's unreadle but the guys already know what that is... "Huh,two cats..." said a voice as we turned around and saw "NARKO!" Amu scremad ready for attack "Now ,now Play nice..." He said as he turned the ploting black egg that had an 'X' on it into a deamen "W-what is that thing?!" a few voices behind us said...

**Amu's POV**

"W-waht is that?!" familer voices said from behind us I turned around to see all the guardiance of all times and Utau as well "That is my spiecalty" I said as everyone turned to me and a few gasps were haered "Amu?!" they all said as I truned to look at them "Yeah,Hi " I said bored as I turned into the half cat deman I am ,now I'd gve you guys the idea of how I look as the cat deamen I have my hair up in a messy pony tail I have a black top that looks like a sport bra and a black mini skirt and tall black boots and I also have black cat ears and tail and my eyes turn into a cat like strip in a yellow-ish color as my hair tunres a bit darker "A-amu?!" Ikuto said supreised by my look "What? didn't thought I was a half deman?" I said you see, I spend my life as a human so I, unlike Inuyasha, can control my forms "since when are you a-" Tadase started but I cut him off "I'd answer all the questions LATER" I said "First I have to take care of this Deman" I said as I jumped up to it and my clews became visibleand I hit the deman with my clews as I used my favorite attack "Clews of poion!" I scremed as I made the uge deman fall and Kagome shoot an arrow at the deman and the deman disappered and the X egg came out "UTAU!" I calld her and she immediately understod me as she turned the X egg back to the normal heart egg .I suddenly felt dizzy and just as I was about to fell Ikuto came from behind me and caught me just in time "I-Ikuto,Thank you..." I said as I fainted

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu!" I called for her as she fainted 'Is she OK~nya?' Yoru asked from the key "I don't know ..." I answred back to him as A strange guy wearing a purple kimono put his hand on Amu's head I immeditaley felt like I needed to get him away from her but before I could do anything he sighed in relaxtion and said "She'll be fine" He said as a girl that also had a kimono came closer "I'm sorry, I don't think we met, My name is Sango,this is Miroku the child is Shipoo the guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha the guy with the black hair is-" she looked around then sweat dropped "-That apperntly decided to ran away WAS Koga and the girl with the balck hair is Kagome, and the girl with the pink hair is-" I cut her off this time "I know who this girl is, she's Amu, the girl I love" I said the last part quietly

**KittyCat: So we're done here, kids are nagging me all the time, sorry if there's mistakes...I have to make this in my school and I don't have alot of time...**

**Amu: those kids are still nagging you?**

**KittyCat: Yeah'they wanna play Minecraft and Howers soooooooooo long that they keep bothering me...**

**Kogame :Well,bye guys!**

**KittyCat: see you next time probably with a longer chapie, sorry for languh and probably a shit tone of mistakes...R&R please? ^^ **


End file.
